A Nice Hot Cup of Saiyany Goodness
by Kye
Summary: Four very strange girls try to capture the hearts of some of our heroes. So what if they've got social and mental problems. So what if they're hyper active and psychotic. They can still try... -*--*- New Chapters coming very soon -*--*-


A Nice Hot Cup of Saiyany Goodness

Disclaimer Thingy:I don't own DBZ.The characters Yoaki, Sheiko, and Mani, are, however mine.Sabaye belongs to, uh....well Sabaye.Wait no, Sasiyaka Odiroki.Whatever!She doesn't belong to me and whoever you are who she _does belong to.....you know who you are!Now, I gladly present to you:A Nice Hot Cup of Saiyany Goodness!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Go on!Just do it!"Sheiko and Mani nudged Yoaki near the edge of a cliff.

"Yoaki!"Mani yelled.

"But.But what if it doesn't work!"Yoaki whined.

The two girls stopped pushing her and looked at each other.

"........um.............."Mani says.*Yoaki sweat-drops*

"It'll work!!"Sheiko answered confidently.A little too confidently.

"......Ya know, maybe this isn't such a goo--"before she could get the words out of her mouth, her two supposedly best friends hurled her off the cliff, screaming "Fly!Fly!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

*SPLUT!!*

"Ooooh!"Mani winced._That's got to hurt._

"Maybe she can't fly.Ah, well..."Sheiko stated, a little disappointed.

"Hmph!" came a snickering voice."You actually think you can get someone to fly by throwing them off a cliff?That's so pathetic, I'm offended."With that Sabaye lifted herself of the ground and crossed her arms."I've worked hard to get where I am."she smirked.

"It was her idea!"Sheiko and Mani said in unison, pointing at each other.Then they started to wander how she learned how to fly.

"Well, how come you can fly and Yoaki can't?"Mani questioned.

"First of all, you have to take it seriously."

"We were being serious, though."

"Throwing someone off of a cliff would _not be considered serious"_

"But, but--"

"It has a lot to do with strength.Your strength determines your ability to fly.So therefore, I don't expect any of you to fly..."Sabaye snorted.

"Why not......"Mani looked a little confused.Sabaye and Sheiko just looked at her.

"Argghh!I'm strong.Well, I'm stronger than Mani."She looked over at Mani who was still trying to figure out why Sabaye didn't think they could fly. ".....nevermind."

"Ha.If you're so strong.....show me,"Sabaye challenged."I need a work out.Give me a good one."

"Of course!"and the two dashed off.

"Hey, wait for me!"Mani squealed running after them.

**~on the bottom of the cliff~**

As Yoaki awoke, she found herself staring straight into the face of a very cute yellow haired guy with green eyes.

"Am I in Heaven?"She said dreamily._Did I just say that out loud?_

"No.Fortunately, you're still alive!"He said enthusiastically."Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay"She said, although she didn't get up.

"Here.Let me help you up."He said.Once she was back on her feet, he asked, "Can you walk?"

"No."

"I'll take you to a hospital if you like."Before she got a chance to answer he lifted off the ground and started to fly towards the hospital.

"No."She said.Then she snapped out of it."Hey!You can fly!"

"Yeah.....I know." He replied."Are you sure you're alright, I mean you seem a little unstable, are you hurt anyplace, that was a bad fall, you should probably get some help...."As he rambled on Yoaki gave him a blank stare.

"Who the hell _are you?"_She said tilting her head quizzically._What a freak.A cute freak, but a freak none the less._

"Oh, sorry.My name is Goku, what's yo--"

"I'm Yoaki, teach me how to fly?"

"Umm, I don't think I know how to teach you.I can fly and you can watch me....."

*Yoaki: anime fall*

"I don't want to see _you fly.__I wanna fly."__Why are the cute ones always the dumbest.*sigh*_

"Well sorry, can't help you there.By the way, how did you end up all hurt and bruised on the ground?"

"My friends pushed me off a cliff.We were trying to-" she paused and hung her head "...........fly."

Goku busted out laughing.So hard he fell on the ground in hysterics.Yoaki just stared at him.When he recovered, he said, "You silly!You can't learn to fly by jumping off a cliff!"

"Ughhhh....." she slapped her forehead, "Just help me get home."

"Okay."He picked her up and she directed him to the house she shared with Sheiko and Mani, her two best friends........

**~back at Goku's house~**

** **

"Arghhhhhh!!Where is he with my groceries."ChiChi yelled at no one."Ahhh." she sighed. "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

"Maybe he found some helpless person and decided to help them."Gohan suggested.

"_Maybe he needs to get his society helping butt back here WITH MY GROCERIES!!!!!"_ChiChi started to hyper ventilate.

"Uhh, ya know, I think I'll go do some studying.Bye Mom!"

"Aww.That's my little scholar."

**~At Sheiko, Mani, and Yoaki's House~**

"Owww."Moaned a very messed up Sheiko from the couch.

"You forgot, she can fly."Mani stated.

"Oh how I wish I had the strength to hit you."She struggled and tried to slap Mani who was leaning over her but only manage to swipe a piece of lint from the air."Ow."

Sabaye stifled a laugh as she walked in with a box full of ice packs."Pathetic."

"I hate you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How'd ya like it so far?Please review.This is my first fanfic, so your comments will help me realize what I need to do to make them better.There will be more chapters to this up soon.Hopefully.Originally I wasn't going to continue this story, but now I think that I will.I hope you enjoy the rest.Thanks.__


End file.
